This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Protein Stucture and Function has made excellent progress in establishing the following Core facilities: 1) An NMR core facility with a new 700 MHz NMR with cryoprobe, a new 500 MHz NMR with cryoprobe, a totally rebuilt 500 MHz NMR, a rebuilt 300 MHz wide-bore solid-state NMR, and a 300 MHz NMR. 2) A modern protein X-ray crystallography laboratory with a Raxis4 area detector. 3) A mass spectrometry lab with a new Bruker Esquire ESI quadrupole ion trap spectrometer equipped with an electrospray ionization source, a new Bruker Reflex III MALDI time-of-flight spectrometer, and three Fourier transform mass spectrometers, including a 9.4 T FTMS. 4) Advanced computational resources with parallel processing computers. 5) A protein chemistry laboratory with an Applied Biosystems gas phase protein sequenator, an Applied Biosystems peptide synthesizer, and Beckman analytical and preparative ultracentrifuges. The Center is building upon these research capabilities by hiring five new faculty and acquiring new state-of-the-art instrumentation.